


Oh Captain, My Captain!

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schlatt's kind of a good guy but not really, Slow Burn, seriously no smut you filthy animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flicking his eyes back out to the ocean, he feels something else prod at his content thoughts. He feels content, sure, but his heart feels like there’s a blank space inside of it. He feels a deep sense of loss; not the kind of loss where you no longer have something, but rather that there’s something that you should have. He has Wilbur, but he’s just a friend. He has his house, but it’s so small and insignificant. As he continues to stare at the dark horizon, he feels the urge to run, just to get up and run towards his goals, to run towards his hopes and dreams and to find that thing that he’s missing. He wants to swim and not drown.--ORThe story of how two sheep hybrids met to raise their human-turned-ram-hybrid adoptive son, how JSchlatt had it all and fell from grace, and how Captain Puffy may not be all that she claims she is.
Relationships: Captain Puffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, jschlatt & Captain Puffy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm not writing this with any disrespect to the content creators. This is a work of fiction depicting their characters, and if they express any discomfort towards the content then I will gladly take it down.
> 
> This work is mostly done as a character study, and is basically me trying my hand at making a sweet-but-ansty story about two sheep hybrids raising their unofficial son (Because the author desperately wanted a Schlatt redemption arc and Ram!Tubbo so she created the family dynamic herself). The prologue may be a bit lengthy, but after that we'll hop into the Dream SMP with all of our familiar faces. Plus I wanted to play around with Wilbur and Schlatt's dynamic from the pre-SMP days.

“Come on, asshole,” Schlatt called over his shoulder. 

“Give me a second!” Schlatt heard Wilbur call from the tree line. The two had decided to take on a new project for their home: building a glass greenhouse for their small farm. Schlatt couldn’t count how many times he had to re-till and re-plant the under-ripe wheat and potato plants that were crushed by zombies the nights before, so Wilbur insisted that they needed some kind of protection.

The beach was fairly close to their house, something that Wilbur also insisted was mandatory, in order for their house to be, quote, “a brilliant summer home.” Schlatt paused where the grass blended into sand and looked out over the water. 

Schlatt was never really a fan of rivers or lakes, let alone the terrifying expanse of the ocean. He never learned to swim, since his cloven-feet and large horns didn’t exactly make him sea-worthy. 

Schlatt startled as a hand was clapped onto his shoulder, whipping around to face the obnoxiously laughing british man.

“Sorry, Schlatt, I just couldn’t resist scaring you. Here, I got us some shovels,” Wilbur said, handing an iron shovel to his friend.

“Christ, Wilbur, one of these days my heart’s gonna give out because of you”

Wilbur gave him a shit-eating grin, “Good thing I brought some tools to hide your body if you do die on me. Or if I just get tired of your bullshit one day and kill you myself.”

Schlatt scoffed as they began walking closer to the shore, “I’ve seen your weak-ass arms, you couldn’t take me out, let alone bury me,” Schlatt sunk his shovel into the sand, using his foot to push the tool fully into the ground. “Besides, have you seen your room? My crime scene would be covered in guitar picks and empty bottles.”

Wilbur placed his clump of sand into his bag before looking up at him, snorting.

Schlatt glared at him, “What’s so funny, smartass?”

Wilbur shook his head in amusement. “Nothing, nothing. I just thought that the man who couldn’t do yoga properly was claiming that I couldn’t beat him in a fight.”

Schlatt flicked his ear in annoyance and drove his shovel back into the ground. “Pffttt, as if. I could easily take you in a fight.”

“That’s not what our combat training has shown,” Wilbur remarks, gesturing towards the fresh bandage on Schlatt’s bicep.

Schlatt grabbed the chunk of sand he unearthed and glared at his friend, “I was having an off day.”

“Off month more like it.”

A chunk of sand hit Wilbur square in the chest, catching him off guard and sending him back onto his butt with a soft omph! Schlatt cackled from above him.

“Listen Wilbur, you may be good with the swords, but I’ve got smarts,” Schlatt said, his rectangular pupils moving from his downed friend back to the task at hand.

“WHA-” Schlatt yelled as his legs were suddenly kicked out from under him, falling on his back in the sand. He turned to face Wilbur, growling in annoyance before lunging at him.

The two wrestled on the beach, sand flying as they moved towards the shoreline, Wilbur’s laughter and Schlatt’s curses carrying through the air.

They were both gasping for breath as Wilbur finally pinned Schlatt under him. They had moved to where the waves lapped at them at the crest of their crash, the sand damp beneath them and the roar of the waves close to their ears. Schlatt struggled a few more times before letting out a loud laugh.

“Alright fine, fine! I give up!” Schlatt chuckled, breathless, “Just get the fuck off me, you gigantic asshole.”

Wilbur rolled off him and flopped beside him, landing in the soft sand. He looked down at himself and grimaced, “This shirt’s filthy now, thanks for that.”

“It’s just sand, you’ll live,” Schlatt said.

There was a moment of silence between them as they both looked up into the sky, listening to the waves crash. Schlatt closed his eyes, feeling the cold water softly lap at his feet and legs before retreating back into the ocean, seeing the glare of the sun through his eyelids. He let a small smile come to his lips.

Schlatt appreciated where he was now. He had been on this server for a few months now, meeting Wilbur at the spawn point and hitting it off with him instantly. Despite the fact that they seemed to be polar opposites to anyone else who saw them interact, they discovered more and more similarities between each other. Like how Schlatt had a soft spot for listening to classical and acoustic music, or how Wilbur was genuinely talented at math and managing their resources better than the self-proclaimed businessman Schlatt. They poked fun at each other, but at the end of the day, Schlatt never felt lonely or unloved with Wilbur, unlike some of the previous servers he had been banned from.

Schlatt felt a poke at his ear and he flicked it, cracking open an eye to look at Wilbur. “What?” He grumbled.

“What are you thinking about?” Wilbur asked in a cheesy, high-pitched voice, batting his eyelashes.

“You want a genuine answer or a ‘fuck-you’ answer,” Schlatt asked.

“Those will be different?” Wilbur teased, and Schlatt reached over to lightly punch his shoulder. Wilbur laughed and shifted onto his side, playing with the ram-ear closest to him. Schlatt hummed at the feeling. He would never admit it, but he was a very touchy person with his friends, always wanting to give them hugs or have them play with his ears and horns.

“Deadass?” he said quietly, looking over at Wilbur, “I was jus’ thinking about how I’m glad to be here. Or just glad that I haven’t been blacklisted on this server yet.”

Wilbur knew that Schlatt had been banned from quite a few servers in the past, but he never really talked about why. Wilbur never pressed though, despite his curiosity.

Wilbur smiled back at him, moving his hand to run through his friend’s curly brown hair. “I’m glad you’re here too, Schlatt,” Wilbur glanced up at the sky, “Even though you made us basically waste our daylight trying to kill me with sand.”

Schlatt moved his head away and sat up, looking at the skyline. “It really isn’t that late, Wilbur, we’ve still got a good few hours to finish collecting sand,” Schlatt said as he stood up and attempted to dust the wet sand from the front of his sweater. 

Wilbur groaned and held his hand out, and Schlatt rolled his eyes dramatically and hoisted Wilbur to his feet. Schlatt turned to start walking back to their shovels when he felt a pair of hands smacking his back and ass. He yelped and shoved the culprit back to the ground. Wilbur just lay there cackling at the indignant ram-hybrid above him.

“What? You had sand on your back!” Wilbur wheezed in between laughs. Schlatt stomped away, muttering about Wilbur being a perv. Wilbur finally got to his feet and jogged to meet Schlatt, who had already picked up his shovel again and was digging in the sand.

They continued for about another hour until the sun began to approach the horizon. They each closed their bags and grabbed their shovels, kicking loose sand into the holes in an attempt to somewhat re-fill them. After a short walk through the woods, they finally got to their house. Schlatt threw the door open and threw his bag down onto the floor, collapsing into the nearest chair and planting his face onto the kitchen table. Wilbur chuckled as he closed and locked the door.

“Bit dramatic, aren’t we?”

“Eat my ass, british boy,” Schlatt said, albeit a bit muffled due to the fact his face was still on the table.

“I’m electing to ignore that,” Wilbur said. He grabbed the two bags, walking over to the nearest furnace. He grabbed a matchbox from a chest, striking it and lighting the coal inside. As the fire roared to life, he took the chunks of sand they had collected, pressing them as flat as possible and placing them inside the large compartment. Wilbur shut the furnace to let them vitrify, then turned his attention to making them some dinner. Glancing back at the table and seeing Schlatt rubbing his shoulders, he decided to take pity on him.

“You good over there, Schlatt?” He asked, taking out a loaf of bread and some apples from another chest nearby. Schlatt groaned again.

“I’m really fuckin’ sore, my shoulders are killing me,” he complained as Wilbur walked over to the table with the food.

“Your heart is close to giving out, your shoulders and back hurt, lord you really are an old bloke,” Wilbur laughed, tearing the bread in half and handing it to Schlatt, along with the apple.

“Don’t forget about my Parkinson’s,” Schlatt remarked as he took a bite of his apple. Wilbur burst out laughing.

They finished their food in relative silence, cracking a few more jokes and talking about their plans for the greenhouse. Wilbur said that if they had enough room, he could go into town and pick up some new seeds. They were admittedly both tired of eating almost entirely bread and potatoes.

While Wilbur was taking out the new glass panes, Schlatt announced that he was going to bed. Wilbur wished him good night and Schlatt went off to his room. After finishing his nightly routine and slipping into a T-shirt and pajama pants, he gratefully fell into his bed. 

The sun was fully set, and he rolled onto his side to look out the window beside his bed. The window that faced the ocean. 

Though their house was in the woods, they had cleared out a section of trees so that they could get a good view of the water. Schlatt could see the slope of where the beach began, and he could see the miles and miles of dark water sparkling with the stars above.

In the dim lantern light from his room, Schlatt could make out the constellations overhead, their small house not providing as much light pollution as some of the city-centric servers did. He remembers the astronomy book that his friend Carson bought him so that they could try and name all the constellations and give each other palm readings or some shit. He laughed at the time, but he actually stayed up and memorized the weird latin names (how the fuck did those acient people see a whole ship out of like three fucking stars??) just to see the delight on Carson’s face a few nights later as he names the clusters in the sky. 

Schlatt smiles. He should show Wilbur that book some time.

He listens to the sound of the wind in the trees, the distant sound of the waves rolling off the shore, the occasional hiss or moan of the mobs in the darkness, and the faint sound of Wilbur playing his guitar.

Flicking his eyes back out to the ocean, he feels something else prod at his content thoughts. He feels content, sure, but his heart feels like there’s a blank space inside of it. He feels a deep sense of loss; not the kind of loss where you no longer have something, but rather that there’s something that you should have. He has Wilbur, but he’s just a friend. He has his house, but it’s so small and insignificant. As he continues to stare at the dark horizon, he feels the urge to run, just to get up and run towards his goals, to run towards his hopes and dreams and to find that thing that he’s missing. He wants to swim and not drown.

Schlatt closes his eyes, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He forces himself to focus back to the present; to the feeling of his scratchy wool blanket and to the metallic chords from Wilbur’s guitar. He opens his eyes a crack to stare back out at the water, letting himself drift more and more into the warm embrace of sleep.

Before his eyes close one last time he could have sworn he saw a ship glowing distantly against the pitch black sky and sea.


	2. Prologue, Part 2: Landed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WOW OKAY, my very first fanfic and already I'm blown away by the love.   
> I apologize for the sporadic uploads, between the holidays and school work and other projects it's been a nightmare to try and find time to write. But, here is chapter 2, enjoy!  
> (again: this is a work of fiction to explore the story and their characters. No harm is intended towards the content creators, and if they express discomfort this fic will be taken down)

“Schlatt! Schlatt!”

Schlatt was jolted awake by the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder, eyes opening and immediately being blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning to glare at Wilbur.

“What the fuck? What do you want?” He groaned, his brain still trying to register what his friend was saying.

Wilbur, his eyes wide, just pointed out the window. Schlatt turned and squinted in the morning sunlight, before he finally realized what Wilbur was so shocked by.

Sitting in the water, a few yards away from the shore, a ship was anchored. It rocked gently on the water, and Schlatt could just barely make out the distant sounds of shouting, yet he couldn’t see any of the people on board. Schlatt turned back to Wilbur, concern and confusion plastered on his friend’s face. 

“We gotta check this shit out,” Schlatt said, hurriedly pulling off his covers and rushing past Wilbur on his way out of his bedroom. They both ran through the house to the front door, Schlatt ignoring Wilbur’s shouts for him to wait as he threw some shoes on. Schlatt threw open the door and ran down the path to the beach, still in his pajamas, his cloven feet propelling him down the dirt path. Once he reached the edge of the beach, he paused, catching his breath and getting a better look at the ship as Wilbur stopped beside.

The ship was a pirate ship, that much obvious from the large sails adorned with skull-and-crossbone iconography. The ship was made of dark wooden planks, large portholes dotted the sides with rows of oars and cannons. On one side above said holes was a name, (Schlatt assumed to be the ship’s name): WW DRUMBEAT. A wooden figurehead of a charging sheep sat below the bow, front hooves raised and blank, carved eyes blazing. 

Now that the two were closer, they could see people milling about the ship, none of whom seemed to have noticed the two men.

“Hey!”

Schlatt and Wilbur snapped their attention up to the ship upon hearing the female voice. Someone in a long black coat and a tricorn hat was leaning over the railing of the ship, smiling down at them. Schlatt couldn’t make out many of her features under the shadow of the hat, but he could feel her gaze. She gave them a quick wave and turned to shout at a few members of her crew.  
“Eret! Niki! Ready the tender for shore!” she shouted as she disappeared from sight onto the ship’s deck. 

Wilbur grabbed Schlatt’s arm and urged him forward towards the shore, giving him a reassuring nod as he saw Schlatt’s skeptical face.

“C’mon, man. We may as well meet them,” he said.

As they made their way down the sandy dunes, a smaller boat with three people was being lowered into the water beside the ship, and two crew mates began to row them to shore. By the time the two men had reached the surf, the three sailors had gotten out of the boat and were wading through the shallow water to pull the boat into the sand. The woman in the long coat led the crew in approaching the shore, and Schlatt took a few steps towards her.

“Uh, hey-” Schlatt began, but when the sailor lifted her gaze to meet him, he froze.

The sailor- well, the pirate, most likely- was a beautiful woman. She had brown hair tied into a long braid that was swept across her shoulder. A tuft of white curly fur poked out of her buttoned-up shirt color. Her pale skin had tints of pink sunburn, and a few sunspots dotted her face and neck. Schlatt’s had to do a double take as he made eye contact- brown rectangular eyes meeting blue rectangular ones.

Schlatt startled when he heard her clear her throat, noticing the hand that she had stuck out, obviously for him to shake. He looked back between her face and the hand a few times before getting the message and quickly grabbing the hand, shaking it.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she said, hooking a thumb into her belt and the other taking off her hat, “The name’s Captain Puffy to you.”

“S-Schlatt,” he stammered. 

Schlatt followed her hand that took off the hat, revealing two white, fuzzy, oval ears.

“These are my good friends and crew mates, Niki and Eret,” Puffy said, gesturing to the two behind her. Unlike Puffy, they both appeared to be human. Niki was an average-sized girl with wispy dirty blonde hair and round glasses, adorned in a blue sailor’s uniform (or maybe even a military uniform, Schlatt couldn’t tell). On Puffy’s other side stood Eret, a tall man with wavy brown hair and a uniform matching Niki’s. The only strange feature were his pure white eyes peeking over a pair of dark sunglasses. Both crew mates gave nods or waves of greeting, staying firmly stationed behind Puffy. 

Wilbur took a step in front of Schlatt and smiled, holding out his hand as well.

“I’m Wilbur. Uh, welcome to our beach I suppose,” he chuckled as Puffy took his hand.

“Oh, is that where this is? I figured we’d eventually reach someone’s base. We spawned in the ocean and you will not believe how long it took to even see land on our maps,” She said, looking between the two men. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the nearest hub is, would you?”

“Oh, the city? It’s a good few hours walk or horse ride east,” said Wilbur, “There’s a fairly big market that could have supplies you need, and I know there are a few places you could spend the night if need be-”

“-Or you could stay at our house,” Schlatt blurted out, causing everyone on the beach to look at him. He cleared his throat and quickly said, “Ya know, I meant to say, it’s still pretty early, hell the sun’s barely up, you wouldn’t want to waste your gold or diamonds on a place for the night you wouldn’t use, and I mean the vendors aren’t usually out until after midday, so I figured, ya know-”  
Wilbur smacked his friend between his shoulders to cut off his rambling, smiling at Puffy and her crewmates. “I think what he’s trying to say is, would you like to come to our house for a bit? It’s a shame that no one has been here to properly welcome you to the server.”

Puffy shot an amused glance to Eret and Niki, chuckling. “I guess so, you guys are right, I need a proper introduction to this place.”

“Would you like us to come too, Captain?” Niki said, her voice soft and tinted with an accent (Schlatt presumed was german).

Puffy waved a hand at them, “No, that’s not necessary, I’m not planning on staying for long. If you and Eret would please inform the rest of the ship about the circumstances and let them know I will be back before dusk to discuss further plans.”

Eret and Niki chorused a “yes captain” as they pushed the tender back out the sea, beginning the trek back to the ship.

Puffy looked both of the men up and down before rolling up her coat sleeves and clapping her gloved hands together.

“Well, lead the way!” She cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is long, but I promise the establishment is going somewhere. After chapter 3 we'll get into some more modern times.  
> Kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
